Los cuentos ancestrales de la Casa Bolton
by Lord Frank de la Casa Castle
Summary: Toda gran Casa tiene su historia, su origen, sus mayores glorias y sus derrotas catastróficas, un porqué de sus acciones y su propia versión de los eventos que marcaron el rumbo del Norte.


Domeric Bolton regresó a su hogar en Fuerte Terror luego de servir como paje en la Casa Dustin, sirviendo a su tía. Tenía once años y era un muchacho intrépido, curioso, responsable y nacido para cabalgar.

Llegó justo para festejar su día del nombre en su hogar y esperaba ver a sus padres.

El heredero fue recibido con alegría por su madre y sus súbditos, y aunque su rostro permanecía duro como el mismo castillo, por su padre, Roose Bolton.

En la noche luego del banquete, estaba acostado en su cama. Su padre entró por la puerta. Domeric siente sorpresa. Su padre jamás lo visitó a su cuarto ni contado un cuento de niño. Eso lo hacía una septona que había muerto hace un año atrás.

—Hijo, me alegro que hayas vuelto—Su voz era dura y fría, como el invierno.

—Gracias Pa.

—Te vuelves grande muy deprisa, faltará poco para que seas más grande y fuerte que yo.

—No creo—dijo Domeric conmovido.

—Tengo que contarte algo, sobre las costumbres de nuestra Casa. Nuestra historia.

Todo lo que tenía de sueña Domeric se desvaneció.

—Estas historias pasan de padres a hijos únicamente desde tiempos ancestrales. Incluso cuando alguien de nuestra Casa se traslada a un nuevo hogar tiene prohibido contarlas.

Calló por unos momentos.

—Algún día tu lo contarás a tus propios hijos—Domeric solo asentía. Se sentía como un niño pequeño, aunque ya había pasado esa época

—Como toda Casa tiene su origen empezemos. Todo comienza….

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: ORIGEN:**

Todo comienza bajo el reinado de Jonnel Stark, ya había pasado hace poco la edad de los Héroes, donde leyendas y campeones invencibles vivían. Ya no quedaba nada de eso.

Bran el Constructor, fue el primer rey en el Norte y su Casa gobernaba todo el Norte bajo el Muro. Los Stark fueron los primeros en utilizar un blasón: Un lobo huargo de cenizo corriendo bajo un campo de plata. Luego los Umber los imitaron y los Dustin. Casi todos han olvidado esto.

El gobernante de estas tierras era Remy Bolton, un señor que estaba construyendo su castillo. Siempre dispuesto a trabajar con sus hombres para terminar su hogar lo más pronto posible, porque el invierno se acercaba.

Para desgracia de Remy y el Norte, el rey en el Norte tenía un hijo bastardo, Jonas Nieve. Éste vivió toda su vida en Invernalia, entrenándose con los mejores y volviéndose un gran guerrero. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió adulto ya comprendía que no tenía lugar propio en la Casa Stark, dejó su hogar y fue hasta los clanes de la montaña. Demostró ser el más fuerte de su tiempo. Se rodeó de personas violentas y formó su grupo de forajidos.

Este grupo atacaron aldeanos y violaban a sus mujeres. Saquearon la tierras Cerwyn, Umber, Hornwood e inclusive en la tierras de Inernalia.

Los Cerwyn enviaron grupos pero no lograron dar con él.

Una patrulla con el heredero Hornwood al frente, dio con ellos pero todos fueron masacrados por Jonas y sus bandidos.

Los Umber no hicieron nada. Algunos dicen porque la madre de Jonas era una Umber. Otros porque le gustaba que éste tomase lo que deseaba. Solo los Umber sabrán sus motivos.

Todos esperaban que el Rey pare al forajido. Pero el amor que sentía por su bastardo le impidió hacer algo. Su hijo menor, que sólo era un adolescente, se enfureció, reunió un grupo de veinte soldados de Invernalia y fue en busca de su medio-hermano.

Lo encontró a él y a su grupo de cincuenta hombres en un arrollo. Aunque pelearon con valentía, la fuerza de Invernalia fue aniquilada. Se dice que el joven Stark mató diez hombres personalmente e hirió a Jonas, antes de caer bajo su hacha.

Los bandidos estaban debilitados, habían perdido la mitad de sus hombres y su líder estaba herido. Así que se refugiaron en tierras Bolton. Aquí se recuperaron y saquearon varias aldeas. Las bestialidades de estos bandidos fueron terribles. Remy trató de detenerles pero eran muy escurridizos cuando veían un grupo grande hacia ellos.

Como el castillo seguía sin terminar, Jonas Nieve pensó capturarlo, matar al señor y gobernar estas tierras. Atacó una noche. Mató a decenas de trabajadores pero Remy contraatacó rápido. Jonas se retiró llevándose varias mujeres, inclusive la esposa y la hija de Remy.

Remy realizó una búsqueda desesperada, le rogó a los antiguos dioses, pero sus oraciones fueron en vano. En dos días encontraron los cadáveres de todas las raptadas, sus cuerpos habían sido violados y decapitados bajo un árbol corazón.

La furia y el dolor engulló y rodeó el corazón y alma de Remy, que juró vengarse. En su estado de dolor, salió una vez más en la búsqueda del bastardo. La leyenda dice que salió sólo, pero fue con otros diez hombres, hombres que también habían perdido sus esposas o hijas.

Jonas vio que eran un grupo pequeño y salieron a su encuentro. Pensó que tendría una fácil victoria pero la furia asesina de los vengadores les propició una fatal derrota. Capturaron a siete, incluyendo a Jonas, y el resto fue muerto en el combate. Los llevaron al castillo donde el pueblo se juntó debido a la noticia y clamaba la sangre de los bandidos.

Los primeros seis fueron puestos de rodillas frente a un árbol corazón. Lo último que vieron del mundo fue su horrible cara cuando la espada entraba por sus cuellos. Bañando de sangre a los avatares de los dioses.

Finalmente traían a Jonas, todo ensangrentado. Todos querían que muera ya mismo. Pero el odio de Remy Bolton era tan grande que no se conformaba con ello. Y empezó a despellejar el brazo con un cuchillo.

El espontáneo acto y los gritos del forajido llenaron de espanto a los espectadores. Cuando Remy arrancó su primer pedazo de piel, sintió algo, o al menos ya no tanto sintió dolor por la pérdida de su familia. Desafortunadamente, su gente no lo vio como él, sino con horror.

Él mismo llevó al prisionero a las mazmorras, que se encontraban completas y se encerró allí con él tres días completos. Los gritos se oían por todo el castillo. Los súbditos hablaban por lo bajo, temerosos de que su señor los escuchara de allí abajo.

El día que salió, el primero que lo observó cayó en la locura. Remy portaba de capa la piel de Jonas Nieve. Desde ese día, todos susurraban el nombre del lugar como Fuerte Terror.

Pasó un año y cuando terminó la construcción, Remy lo bautizó con ese mismo nombre. Fuerte Terror era un nombre poderoso. Un nombre que no se pasa por lo alto.

Cuando se celebró la renovación de juramentos de los señores del Norte en Invernalia, Remy presentó su blasón, el que identificaría a su Casa por los años y siglos que vendrán, un hombre desollado, con la cara de terror y miedo bien bordada. Todos los presentes vieron como Remy se arrodilló y lo presentó a su Rey, este se dio cuenta quién era realmente ese hombre desollado y derramó una lágrima fría, no por lo que su bastardo fue al final, sino por el joven muchacho que él había criado y querido.

Cuando se retiraba, Remy Bolton sacó de una bolsa su "capa" preferida y salió de Invernalia. Para algunos este acto fue una provocación al Rey en el Norte y otros que ley y la justicia se cumple y llega aunque el rey se oponga.

Remy se casó con una Hornwood, la Casa Hornwood estuvo agradecida por haber vengado a su heredero. Tuvieron cuatro hijos varones y una nena.

Y durante el tiempo que gobernó, estas tierras fueron las más seguras del Norte. Así comienza nuestra historia.


End file.
